Frosting Pastry & Sofa
by Silverywolf
Summary: Hwoarang wants something delicious but will he get it? PWP! Bad grammar and writing, is gay so don't read.


Frosting pastry and sofa

Hwoarang was taking a nap in his big and comfortable corner sofa when he was suddenly awakened by a very delicious smell that came from the kitchen. Hwoarang sniffed the air, smiled and then yelled.

"Jin, I want a piece of whatever you're making! And I want it quick!"

Silence followed and it didn't take long for Hwoarang to get irritated and annoyed.

"Jin! How long is it going to take?" Hwoarang's yell didn't get an answer.

But he was determined to get a piece of that something delicious and while not leaving the highly comfortable sofa.

"Jin! I would appreciate the delicious whatever and a cup of tea, if you don't mind. I would also like them as soon as possible!" His yells were yet again not answered and Hwoarang didn't know whether to be angry or concerned that Jin wasn't answering him. So for the last time Hwoarang yelled on the top of his lungs.

"JIN!"

The yell was followed by some sounds from the kitchen and not long after Jin appeared in the living room wearing nothing else but an apron and headphones around his neck.

"Did you say something?" Jin questioned.

Hwoarang stared for a little while and asked.

"Do you have something in the oven?"

"Not at the moment. I just took it off from the oven. Then I need to make the topping for it after it has cooled down some." Jin answered thoughtfully.

"Then come here for a minute."

Hwoarang beckoned Jin, with his hand, to come over to the sofa. Jin walked closer to the sofa, put his headphones on the table and when he was close enough Hwoarang gripped his hand and yanked Jin to him, making Jin trip on Hwoarang.

"What…" Jin uttered and was silenced by hungry lips placed on his own, sucking his breath away. It made him moan as the dominating tongue caressed his own tongue. Hwoarang ended the kiss and gave a small peck on the corner of Jin's panting mouth.

"I told you I wanted something delicious." Hwoarang said as he lifted Jin fully onto his lap by groping his ass. Jin groaned as his hardening erection brushed against Hwoarang's groin.

Hwoarang guided his left hand fingers to Jin's hole to caress it, then he quickly licked his finger tips and brought them back to Jin's anus caressing the outside of the ring, lightly touching and pressing a little forward but never really penetrating.

"Nngh" Jin voiced, running his left hand trough the red locks while the other hand was gripping Hwoarang's shoulder. Jin brought his lips to Hwoarang's swallowing the other's tongue to his mouth, massaging it against his own and grinding his arousal against Hwoarang's.

Hwoarang fished his right hand in between the sofa cushions and finding a bottle of lube that had been discarded there earlier.

He popped the cap open and poured some on his left hand and spread it all over his hand and Jin's

hole, penetrating Jin first with two fingers and then adding a third.

The kiss that had been going on the whole time was broken as Jin voiced his pleasure out loud. He rocked his hips in synch with Hwoarang's penetrating fingers.

"More, I want you." Jin whispered.

"Then take it, take me in." Hwoarang told Jin.

Jin backed off from Hwoarang to the floor and opened the others jeans buttons and zipper, and finally took out his current desire. Licking his lips to moist them Jin gave Hwoarang's cock a few strong strokes before taking half of it into his mouth massaging his tongue hard against it.

Hwoarang groaned as Jin began to suck and move his mouth around the redhead's hard erection.

"Damn, you're beginning to be too good at this." Hwoarang complimented Jin, who was concentrating very hard on pleasuring his partner.

Jin sucked and lapped Hwoarang's cock happily but was suddenly stopped by Hwoarang who then yacked him of off him as Jin had just begun sucking very hard and close to the base of Hwoarang's cock and licking his sacks.

"That's enough, or I can't treat your other end as well" Hwoarang panted.

Jin nodded and climbed back to Hwoarang's awaiting lap.

Hwoarang ripped the apron off Jin to see him better as Jin used his right hand to help guide Hwoarang's cock to his hole while lowering himself on Hwoarang. Jin was breathing a little harder then usually as he filled himself with Hwoarang.

Hwoarang yanked Jin by his hair to kiss him on the lips, licking the corner of Jin's mouth and pushing his tongue in and taking it back out, caressing Jin's tongue as he continued to penetrate Jin's mouth with his tongue over and over again, as if promising of what was soon to come.

Jin lifted his head away from Hwoarang's teasing tongue, increasing his hips movements and panting heavier. He gazed at Hwoarang with blissful eyes and started to jerk himself off.

The sight before Hwoarang was stimulating his brains and body, blood bumping to his groin as he began to meet Jin's movements with his own, earning pleasing moans from his black-haired partner.

Hwoarang noticed that Jin was starting to loose his pace as their trusts did not meet, so he grapped Jin by his waist and threw him on his back on the sofa.

Turning Jin on his right side and placing his left leg on his shoulder he entered Jin again taking up a new, steady and hard pace.

Hwoarang took hold of Jin's leg with his right hand as his left hand caressed Jin's chest, moving up to his neck pushing his chin up to ease his breathing.

"Just keep breathing" He said to Jin as he took his hand to Jin's cock that had been freed from Jin's own hold as he had thrown Jin onto his side. Hwoarang started stroking it in slow motion taking extra care to roll his palm over the head every time he came up.

Hwoarang kept his rhythm up and began to thrust a little harder as he was getting close to his orgasm.

Jim was constantly moaning under Hwoarang, his breath gasping with every hard trust.

Hwoarang dropped Jin's leg from his shoulder bringing the man under him from his side to his back. He leaned closer to him, moving his mouth to Jin's ear.

"Breathe, Jin. Breathe." He whispered over and over again.

Increasing his pace and strokes, he knew Jin was close. The walls around him tightened and the cock in his hand pulsed, he stopped stroking as semen shot out to his hand and Jin's stomach as Jin stopped breathing.

Hwoarang whispered to him to breath and yanked Jin's hair to bring the bottom man back enough to make him breath.

Jin took a short breath in as he felt Hwoarang trust hard into him. His breathing came in small gasps when Hwoarang's non-stopping thrusts brought him more pleasure and he tried to concentrate on breathing, like Rang's told him to. Hwoarang took hold of Jin's hand lacing their fingers and squeezing tight to keep the man with him as their pleasure intensified.

"Hwoaaaah… I… ah!" Jin tried to path.

"Just a little more, Jin. Try to hold on."Hwoarang whispered heavily feeling Jin tightened his both his hand and his rectum.

With that it only took Hwoarang a couple more thrusts into Jin's tight warmth to hit his own orgasm. In his haze he started to stroke Jin again bringing the bottom man to his second orgasm.

Still nested inside his partner, Hwoarang lowered himself to lie on his side next to Jin.

"You need to remember to keep breathing. I can take care of anything else, you just concentrate on breathing." Hwoarang murmured on Jin's shoulder kissing it while running his hand along Jin's arm.

Jin kept silent and Hwoarang would have none of that. Hwoarang lifted his head.

"Hey, look at me." he said leaving no room for arguments and Jin met his eyes.

"It's alright. You're starting to get over it, you only stopped breathing once and you didn't pass out. You're doing good, and hell, that was fucking amazing! You can't deny that, now can you?"

Jin gave a small smile and shook his head.

"That's what I thought! Now how about you finish that thing you were making and I'll make us a cup of tea." Hwoarang told Jin as he slowly got off the sofa.

"But really, Jin. What have you been reading?" Hwoarang questioned as he lifted the discarded apron off the floor. Raising an eyebrow as he looked at Jin and hanging the apron on his fingers.

"It was said on the 'How to be a perfect housewife' guide that most husbands like that their wives make them food wearing only an apron… Would you rather have me completely naked?" Jin questioned.

"I would have you naked and chained to the bed, but it's too early for that. So unless that guide of yours has any good cooking tips I suggest that you put it away and only concentrate on breathing normally during sex, or else it's going to be a problem." Hwoarang said as he cleaned Jin with some tissues he took from a box on the living room table.

"How is it going to be a problem? Is it because of my over excitement attacks, what does that have to do with the guide?" Hwoarang sighed at Jin's questions.

"It's because if you do stunts like this." He lifted the apron to show what he meant.

"They make me want to fuck you more, which isn't really a bad thing, but I don't want to overwork you. If I keep fucking you every hour of the clock it'll be harder for us to get you used to sex."

"Oh.." Jin said in realization as he had not thought about it in that way but only in pleasing his partner.

"So why don't you get some clothes on and come finish the dessert, I'll make the tea."

Jin smiled at Hwoarang, kissed him on the cheek and headed to the bedroom.

* * *

**Well that was... horrible as always.**

**And well you can all just blame kichigai-li for this one. I was babysitting her rats and was bored so I asked for two words and she gave me frosting pastry and sofa and this is what I came up with...**


End file.
